Futuros conocidos
by Demigod - Avenger
Summary: Unos misteriosos chicos aparecen en el ex ático del oráculo. Son Luke y sus hermanas las gemelas Selena y Zoe, junto con sus primos John y Thalia. ¿Quienes son y de donde vienen?- Horrible resumen pero bueno. T por paranoica.


_(No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y los Heroes del Olipmo. Creeme,seria genial pero si lo fuera, escribiría libros, no un Fanfiction.)_

Futuros Conocidos

Bien, sus vidas nunca fueron normales, si bien eso es algo común entre los semidioses, esta situación en la que se encontraban llego al punto que simplemente no existe una palabra que describa lo rara que la era.

En la mesa de ping pong de la Casa Grande se encontraban cuatro adolescentes, Percy Jackson y su novia Anabeth Chase y Jason Grace con su novia Piper Mclean, todos de alrededor de los 20 años, salvadores del Olimpo y Vencedores de Gea, mirando a los 5 niños delante de ellos con terror. El problema con los semidioses de menor edad era el hecho de que sus padres eran los jóvenes que estaban mirándolos como si tuvieran monos en la cara.

Para entender esto tenemos que comenzar contando como llegaron estos invasores al Campamento Mestizo

_Flashback:_

Luke POV:

_Dioses, esto nos va a meter en problemas, no, ME va a traer problemas, a mi y a John, si efectivamente, si yo caigo por lo menos voy a arrastrar a alguien con migo, porque esto DEFINITIVAMENTE no era mi idea de un juego a las escondidas en la Casa Grande._ Pensé para mi mismo mientras seguía a mi primo y mejor amigo John, junto con su y mis hermanas pequeñas, entrando en este maldito y aterrador ático.

Vamos, no me digas que el gran Luke, genio tiene miedo a un simple y mugroso ático—me dijo el chico rubio tironeándome para subir las empinadas escaleras.

No, por supuesto que no me da miedo, lo único que me aterra es ver la cara de mamá si descubre que hicimos esto, sobretodo, cuando se suponía que teníamos que cuidar a Selene, Zoe y Thalia—Replique pronunciando fuerte y claro la última parte.

Pero si estamos obedesiendole, ella dijo claramente "_No las pierdan de vista, ni dejen que salgan de la Casa Grande, la última vez las chicas de Afrodita las vistieron y maquillaron con algo que no salió por dos semanas"_ — Me contesto con imitando horriblemente la voz de mi mamá— y eso es justo lo que estamos haciendo, no salimos de la Casa Grande, y efectivamente no las perdimos de vista porque vinieron con nosotros. Así que deja de quejarte, además, Tia Annabeth nunca se enterará.-

Claro, por supuesto, dijiste lo mismo cuando fuimos a volar en pegasos por la noche, cuando me hiciste congelar el lago porque querías patinar, y cuando tomamos a la Sta. O´Leary para sombra viajar a China por comida china autentica. Permitirme recordarte que,la primera vez nos delato Blackjack con mi papá, la segunda fueron las Nayades y la ultima fue tu culpa por traer ese estúpido sombrero a juego con un kimono. Y esta vez traemos a mis hermanas, quienes les da miedo la oscuridad y le dicen todo lo que hacen día a día a Papá, junto con la tuya que no puede guardar un secreto porque solo tiene 4 años- Prácticamente grite en respuesta— Mira, vamos a mirar rápidamente y luego salimos, no quiero que Zoe y Sel estén aquí más de 10 minutos, sino empezaran a gritar y en ese momento no nos castigara mamá, nos castigara Dionisio.

Bien relájate, mirare esa cosa rara de alla y entonces podremos irnos— dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba a Thals en si espalda y caminaba a una cosa que parecía el arco de una puerta griega.

Me quede parado allí mientras mis hermanitas de 6 años jugaban algo con sus manos. Cada vez que las miro entiendo porque son gemelas, aunque Selena tenga el pelo rubio de mamá y los ojos verde agua de papá, mientras Zoe al igual que yo tiene el cabello color negro azabache y los ojos grises, ambas tienen el rostro exactamente idéntico, los mismos risos de princesa de Disney peinados en dos coletas, y se mueven y reaccionan de la misma manera, casi como si leyeran la mente de la otra, no las subestimes tienen la inteligencia de mi madre y la audacia de mi padre, créeme cuando te digo que con esos malditos ojitos de cachorro consiguen todo lo que quieren (aveces incluso me pregunto si serán parientes de las chicas de Afrodita). Estaba tan perdido en sus movimientos que casi no note cuando John pasaba a través del arco y se desvanecía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el arco con las gemelas pisándome los talones. En el instante que pase debajo una sensación de cosquilleo me inundo y caí sobre John, y en los próximos 2 segundos mis hermanas aterrizaron sobre nosotros dejándonos planos como las galletas azules de la Abuela Sally. Por suerte Thalia estaba sentada a unos 40cm de la zona de caída. Observándonos con sus bonitos ojos azules eléctricos que brillaban mientras se reía de cómo caíamos unos sobre otros.

¡¿Qué en el Hades te pasa, simplemente cruce el maldito arco y tu corriste para embestirme, tienes suerte de que Thalia no estaba en mi espalda, sabes que nadie toca a mi hermana, y que seas mi primo no te saca de ese punto?! — Grito como un loco mientras yo luchaba para salir de entre el y mis hermanas, casi no escuche lo que decía porque en el instante en el que levante la vista note que el artefacto ya no estaba.

¡Ohhhh Dioses! Deja de gritar como un sátiro con la cola quemada y mira- señale el lugar del cual aparecimos— Esa cosa ya no esta, pero seguimos en el ático, asi que supongo que nos transtorto a otro lado. — Sip, gracias a los dioses que herede el razonamiento de Atenea, sino seguiríamos preguntándonos que paso- Pero ahora la pregunta es: ¿Dónde estamos?.

Luke, seguimos en el ático— Contesto Zoe como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Si, eso ya lo se pero en que ático estamos es lo que necesitamos averiguar. Vamos a bajar y ver si seguimos en la Casa Grande y buscaremos al Quiron…—Al parecer el destino querían que fuera al revés porque en ese momento la escotilla del ático se abrió y apareció la tan familiar cara del centauro.

Percy, Annabeh, Jason que están haciendo aquí…—dijo el viejo entrenador de héroes al ver a John, cuya única diferencia con si padre era la falta de la cicatriz y los ojos caleidoscópicos de Piper, al igual que Luke y Selene que lo que los hacia distintos a sus padres eran sus ojos y algunos rasgos faciales menores. Pero al estudiarlos con mas detalle reconoció que no eran ellos— Esperen ¿quiénes son ustedes? y ¿por qué se parecen a Percy, Annabeth y Jason?¿Qué están haciendo aquí sin supervisión?

Quiron, ¿No nos conoces?, somos nosotros, John, Thalia, Luke, Zoe y yo Selena, es obvio que nos parecemos a ellos porque somos sus hijos y si se que no debemos estar aquí pero jugábamos a las escondidas y decidimos por favorcito no te enojes. — Respondió Selena con sus hermosos y convencedores ojos de perrito.

Pero Quiron no se percato de sus ojos porque estaba muy ocupado analizando todas las respuestas de la pequeña en su la realización llego y sin salir de su estado de shock levemente abrió la boca para cuestionar— ¿Sus hijos?¿Cómo? El mayor de ustedes tiene como mínimo 13 años y ellos solo tienen unos 19 o 20.

¡¿Qué?! — replique con horror— Vamos Quiron por favor, se que no deberíamos estar aquí, pero esa ya es una broma de mal gusto, todos sabemos que nuestros padres rondan los 37. Creo que hasta Thalia con sus 4 sabe es…—Y en ese momento lo entendí, esa cosa no nos mando a otro lado, nos mando atrás en el tiempo, y para colmo un momento donde no tenían el arco—¡Ayyyy Dioses! ¡John gracias a ti y querer mirar ese estúpido arco griego viajamos en el tiempo a un momento donde aun no hemos nacido y si hacemos algo mal puede que nunca lo hagamos! ¡O peor si regresamos creo que no saldré de la cabina y volveré a tocar una espada por el resto de mi vida!— Grite con ira, juro que si me pierdo todo el verano castigado este sujeto me las pagara.

Esperen, esperen, esperen… Me pueden explicar lo que paso desde el comienzo de esta historia. Y cuando dices tus padres, ¿están hablando en sentido literal? — Quiron aun no podía salir de su asombro y preocupación.

Así fue como después de media hora de contar la historia, presentarnos y aclarar tal vez unas 40 veces quienes eran nuestros padres, llegamos a la parte donde le contamos del arco, como era y que en este momento de la historia no esta en la Casa Grande. Para cuando terminamos ya había anochecido, Zoe, Selena y Thalia dormían juntas en un sofá, y calcule que por el hambre que tenia y como el estomago de John gruñía que debía ser hora de la cena.

Así que esa es la fantástica historia de cómo terminamos en tu época, así que si me disculpan, y puesto que estamos en el Campamento, voy a ir al pabellón comedor a alimentarme porque este chico guapo tiene hambre— digo John despreocupado mientras tomaba a Thalia en sus brazos y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero justo antes de irse lo detuve, preguntándome si este chico cuando nació tenia cerebro y se lo quitaron, o simplemente nació así de tonto.

¡¿Tomaste agua del lago o qué?! ¿Te das cuenta que en primer lugar allá afuera podrías encontrarte con tus padres, y en el caso que no seas tan tonto para hablarles, Thals podría hacerlo, y que tampoco tienes una mesa donde sentarte puesto que si te sientas en la de Zeus te harán preguntas y notaran el parecido con tus padres? — Ya en este punto me preguntaba para que me molesto si seguramente no presto atención a nada de lo que dije, pero gracias al Olimpo que Qiron si lo hizo.

Luke tiene razón, pero supongo que si tienen cuidado y tratan de esquivar lo mas posible las cabañas de Poseidon, Zeus, Afrodita y sobre todo la de Atenea puesto que podrían llegar a establecer suposiciones, creo que podrían ir a comer sentándose en la de Hermes, así parecerán niños no reclamados lo cual explicaría los colores de sus ojos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas aléjense de sus padres y amigos mas tanto yo tratare de hablar con los dioses para encontrar ese arco y ver como pueden regresar a su tiempo. Ah y casi se me olvida, mantengan estrecha vigilancia en las pequeñas, tengo entendido que a la cabaña de Afrodita del encanta maquillar a todas las niñas adorables y vestirles con tonos rosas— Quiron dijo eso ultimo con un aire de terror y espanto.

Al oír eso los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reir sin parar recordando el aspecto de sus hermanas el día que sus tias de Afrodita las maquillaron y el enojo de sus madres. Entre sollozos de alegría le comentaron al centauro el incidente, quien no parecía sorprendido por la actitud de los campistas ni la reacción de las mujeres. Cuando por fin se recuperaron de todo despertamos a mis hermanas y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Hermes para presentarnos como los nuevos campistas "no reclamados".

Al parecer a los dioses les gusta jugar bromas y lo primero con lo que se encontraron resulto ser Percy.

Hola. Ustedes deben ser nuevos ¿verdad? Pero es extraño siempre veo que los nuevos pasan por mi cabaña para llegar a la Casa Grande… Bahhh no importa probablemente no me di cuenta…. Esto.. en que estaba… Ahhhh si. Soy Persy Jackson hijo de Poseidon. — Dijo alegremente mientras me extendía la mano, creo que en ese momento me habría desmayado si no fuera porque note que Zoe empezaba a hablar.

Por supuesto que sabemos quien eres, eres mi p…— pero gracias al universo mismo que Selena se dio cuenta del error de su hermana y le tapo la boca. Zoe parpadeo en conocimiento de su casi incorregible error y lo arreglo de manera que resultara espantosamente bochornoso para mi- Eres el perfecto semidiós del que siempre habla mi hermano, el Salvador del Olimpo y Vencedor de Gea. Soy Zoe, mi gemela Selena y mi hermano mayor Luke- dijo con inocencia señalándonos, dioses, si no las amara tanto las odiaría.

Papa entristeció un poco al oir nuestros nombres, porque según una historia que mama nos contaba eran los nombres de 3 grandes héroes que habían muerto en el transcurso de los años de la guerra del titan. Debí haber pensado en los nombres, como no lo note antes. Pero rápidamente su animo volvió al alegre y se arrodillo frente a mis hermanas y les susurro.

Me alegro de que las dos fantásticas personas que conocí con esos nombres hayan podido pasarlos a dos niñas tan bonitas— juraría que si alguna vez veía algo mas adorable que mis hermanas sonrojadas seria el fin del dejemos a mis hermanas de lado y sigamos con el plan.

Ehhhh…. Yo soy Luke y ellas son mis hermanas. También vine con mi primo John y su hermanita Thalia. El Señor Quinon nos mando al comedor y nos dijo que nos sentaramos en la mesa con la cabaña de Hermes, pero creo que estamos algo perdidos, ¿crees que nos puedas ayudar?—Pregunte esperando ser tan buen actor como mis hermanas, pero por suerte mi papa nunca fue de pensar 2 veces las cosas y accedió a llevarnos al comedor de buena gana.

¿Por qué le dijiste que nos perdimos?conocemos este lugar al dedillo— John susurro mientras se acercaba a mi con Thalia sobre sus hombros-

Porque pensé que seria extraño si los nuevos pudieran moverse por el campamento con los ojos cerrados. Dahhhh. –Conteste con sarcasmo. Nos pusimos a hablar/susurrar todo nuestro plan y como actuar, ni siquiera nos molestamos en decirle a mis hermanas puesto que ellas ya habían comprendido todo y eran mejores actrices que algunos personajes de Hollywood. Nos perdimos haciendo eso hasta que casi chocamos con papa que, ohhhh dioses, se encontró con mama. Si efectivamente los dioses nos deben odiar, pero por favor no dejen que Thals se despierte, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuanto ama a su "Tia Adabet" y se que la reconocerá aun con 17 años menos.

Hola, mucho gusto, soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. Tambien instructor de espada.— Saludo cordialmente extendiendo su mano a John. El pobre rubio, lucia una cara como si le hubiese dicho que era un perro del infierno, pero finalmente se reconpuso y tomo su mano agitándola alegremente presentándonos a cada uno.

¡Que tal! Somos John, mi hermana Thalia, y mis prinos Luke, Zoe y Selena— Señalo apuntándonos con la cabeza uno a uno.- Si, somos los nuevos, y en este momento, Percy nos llevaba al pabellón comedor hacia la mese de Hermes, pero permíteme decirte que no nos molestaría que una chica linda como tu nos guíe.

Okey… permítanme decirles que ver a mi primo coqueteando con mi mama de joven fue lo mas asqueroso y vergonzoso que he visto. Al parecer su comentario no paso desapercibido por papa quien posesivamente paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de mama.

Bien, chico guapo, permíteme a mi informarte que Percy es mi novio, aparte del hecho de que solo tienes 13 años. Si aun no te reclamaron apostaría en la cabina de Hermes que eres un hijo de Afrodita.— Contesto con sarcasmo para sacarse de encima al molesto adolescente.

Esta bien Bombon tu te lo pierdes— Definitivamente debe dejar de juntarse con Tio Leo, un día de estos una chica lo golpeara y yo estaré ahí para reírme de el.

Despues de que papa y yo nos riamos del rechazo olímpico que le ofreció mama a John continuamos nuestro camino hacia el comedor. Cuando nuestros "guías" estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, me acerque al rubio idiota y lo golpee en el brazo.

¡Auch! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Yo soy el idiota, quien estaba coqueteando con mi mama, déjame recordarte que si algo sale mal o interfiere en las relaciones de nuestros padres podríamos ni nacer. Ademas de que fue lo mas asqueroso que vi en mi vida, es tu Tia amigo ¿Qué te pasa?— Prácticamente grite susurre la ultima parte.

Tranquilo, era solo una prueba para ver si era fiel a tu padre, aunque tienes que admitir que tu mama es hermosa— Creo que en mi vida me sonroje tanto como en este momento, si esta bien, si miras a mi mama en esta época del tiempo, es obvio que debería ser una de las chicas mas lindas del campamento, pero por el amor de Zeus, ¡es mi madre!. Con otro golpe en el brazo remarque que se callara y dejara de hablar así de mi mama.

En unos 10 minutos llegamos al comedor, y otra vez, oh nefasta suerte, nos encontramos con tia Piper sentada sobre el regazo de tio Jason, besándose como si no estuvieran en publico. Si, karma, ahora fue el turno de John de quedar rojo como un tomate, ojala tuviera una cámara.

Hey. Jason, Piper, estos son los nuevos, Luke y sus hermanas Selena y Zoe, junto con sus primos John y su hermanita Thalia— Nos presento papa con su animo característico. Los semidioses prácticamente a regañadientes se separaron y vinieron a nuestro encuentro.

Hola ¿Qué hay?, soy Jason y esta es mi novia Piper— _Si, lo notamos, no te preocupes._

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando lo peor que podía pasar sucedió, Thals despertó de su sueño en la espalda de John, y como toda niña de 4 años al ver a sus padres, aunque fueran mas jóvenes, los saludo.

¡Mami! ¡Papi!—Chillo de alegría extendiendo sus bracitos hacia los confundidos jóvenes delante de ellos.

No Thals, estos no son los tios, son Jason y Piper. Tus papas están en Nueva York recuerdas- saltaron Zoe y Selena con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

Pero Pipier es Piper y al instante se enterneció de la pequeña de los ojos azules, y la tomo en sus brazos jugando con ella hasta que sus mejillas quedaron rojas de la risa.

¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Extrañas a tus papas?— Pregunto a Thalia mientras la sostenía sobre su cadera.

¡Si! Si, es exactamente eso, extraña a nuestros padres, y seguramente los confundió a ustedes con ellos puesto que son muy parecidos—Contesto John por ella, un poco rápido para mi gusto, pero por suerte se lo compraron.

No hay problema, si quieres yo la cuido mientras ustedes comen tranquilos, no pienso que esta lindura cause muchos problemas, ¿Verdad Thalia?

Ahhh…Ehhh eso seria fantástico, pero ¿crees que puedas cuidar también a las gemelas mientras nosotros conocemos el campamento y nos dirigimos a la cabaña 11 para guardarnos un lugar y presentarnos?— Pregunte nervioso de dejar a la mas pequeña de nosotros sola para que pueda decir algo que no corresponda. Al parecer mis hermanas también entendieron eso ya que me dirigieron una mirada cómplice y luego miraron con los su arma mortal de perrito a la tia Piper, quien al parecer tampoco es inmune a llos.

Claro. No hay problema y también las alejare de mi cabina, porque sino las maquillaran y vestirán con vestidos de colores. También creo que veré si puedo conseguir que una de mis compañeras transforme 3 camisetas del campamento a su talle. —Respondió la niña cherokee— Anna, vendrías con migo, asi podrías ayudarme si mis hermanas se enloquecen al verlas.

Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, adiós Perce—Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se unía a Piper que llevaba a las niñas de la mano a la cabaña 8. Dejándonos solos con nuestros respectivos padres.

Asi que nos quedamos solos, okey ustedes pueden seguir hasta la mesa mas grande que es la de Hermes mientras yo voy con Jason a la arena, tengo que alimentes a la Sta O´Leary con 40 bolsas de alimento balanceado y es trabajo para 2 personas, si nos disculpan. — Comento Percy tomando al hijo de Zeus por el brazo y dirijiendoce hacia la arena donde se hayaba su mastin negro gigante y muy hambriento.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de Hermes nos recibieron con los brezos abiertos y al instante comenzaron las apuestas de ver que padre piadoso nos reclamaba. Por supuesto las principales sumas de dinero se encontraban en Atenea y Afrodita, por el aspecto y color de ojos, aunque también había en Poseidon para mi por mi parecido con mi papa y en Zeus para John por la misma razón. Nos estábamos divirtiendo y comiendo nuestra habitual cantidad de comida (tuve que contenerme de no pedirla azul porque tal vez, aunque los de Hermes sean algo atropellados, podrían unir cabos) cuando llegaron Piper y mi mama corriendo con Thalia en su espalda y las gemelas pisándoles los talones. Todas con las remeras del campamento. Pero las niñas tenían marcas como de besos con lápiz labial en sus mejillas.

Ayudennos, mis compañeras de cabaña vieron a sus hermanas y empezaron a abrazarlas, besarlas, y querer maquillarlas diciendo que eran las niñitas mas bonitas que habían visto en su vida. Por suerte el chico guapo, nuevo de Apolo paso delante de nosotros mientras corriamos y todas comenzaron a seguirlo a el.— Chillo Tia Piper casi sin dejar espacio entre las palabras y a una velocidad casi inentendible.

No hay problema, mis tias lo hacen siempre con ellas, mi mama se pone de miedo, pero salvo por eso no hay problema, a no ser que el maquillaje este encant… digo que sea permanente— dijo John casi cometiendo el error de mencionar que sabemos de los elementos mágicos de los semidioses cuando se supone que somos novatos.— Vamos Thals, Sel, Zoe, iremos al lago a lavarlas. Hasta luego y gracias por mantener un ojo en ellas – ya se estaba yendo cuando volvió hacia mi y llamo impaciente – Luke ¿tu vienes o no?

Ahhh…Ehhh si, si ya voy – si bien podre tener la sabiduría de mi madre no cabe duda que a la hora de prestar atención soy hijo de Percy.

Bien, siguiendo con el plan, nos quedaremos en la cabaña de Hermes esta noche y luego volveremos con Quiron para ver si los dioses descubren como enviarnos a cierto, ¿alguien sabe la fecha?—al instante las gemelas levantaron la mano y contestaron al unisono.

Es viernes, el mismo numero que en nuestra época solo que distinto año, lo vimos en el calendario en la cabina 8.

Ok es viernes, eso significa que hoy hay…

¡Captura la bandera!—gritamos todos entusiasmados, en nuestra época a pesar de tener 13, 6 y 4 años, eramos los mejores, por supuesto que el que tengamos poderes ayuda mucho, nosotros controlamos el agua y tenemos la sabiduría mientras que John y Thalia controlan los vientos, sin embargo Thals todavía no lo controla muy bien y puede hacer una suave brisa o enviarte volando a China, _poderes, poderes, es claro que no podemos usarlos, descubrirían quienes o que somos_ pensé.

Escuchen chicos, no podemos usar poderes, o descubrirían al menos una parte de quienes son nuestros padres. Thals, lo lamento pero tu no puedes jugar, ustedes chicas tampoco, todo el mundo sospecharía de dos niñas de 6 años que son expertas con las espadas y no tienen miedo de enfrentarse a campistas de Ares. Necesito que actúen como si no se animaran a jugar y no sepan manejar una espada.

Bien…— dijeron las dos desanimadas, yo se lo mucho que lo disfrutan y me duele verlas así, pero al parecer conocen la manera de vengarse—Pero a cambio cuando volvamos a casa tienes que prometer jugar a las princesas con nosotras y en Halloween te vestirás como el príncipe azul.

Hecho— conteste a regañadientes estrechando las dos manos a la vez. Justo en ese momento llego Connor corriendo.

Ustedes los nuevos, vamos hay que jugar captura la bandera—se fijo en las chicas que fingían malditamente bien que estaban asustadas, se agacho hacia ellas y les dijo—ustedes lindas, si quieren pueden quedarse con el Señor D. o Quiron si no quieren jugar.

Ok— las dos voces replicaron al unisono mientras tomaban a Thals de la mano y salían corriendo hacia la Casa Grande donde el centauro estaba esperando por todos los campistas se reúnan para el comienzo de los juegos.

Esto va a sonar raro, pero sus hermanas son jodida mente lindas.

Lo oímos a menudo, ahora cambiando de tema, decías de ir a jugar—pregunto John.

Ahh… si, captura la bandera, empezaran enseguida vamos—grito comenzando a correr hacia el bosque.

Cuando llegamos al bosque notamos que estaban todas las cabinas salvo la de Artemisa, ya que las cazadoras no estaban de visita. A los pocos minutos llego Quiron con Sel, Zoe y Thalia sobre su lomo.

Bien señores, como saben llegaron 5 campistas nuevos hoy al campamento. Estas tres niñas aquí presentes Selena, Zoe y Thalia—señalando a cada una—y sus hermanos Luke y John—dirigiéndose a nosotros, cada campista antiguo pareció oscurecer su mirada al oír mi nombre y el de Selena pero se recuperaron rápidamente y nos dieron la bienvenida con un vitoreo- Calma, calma, con Luke y John, como las pequeñas son muy jóvenes para jugar, la cabaña de Hermes sobrepasa el limite de jugadores en cualquier equipo por lo que uno deberá ir al equipo contrario. Las distribución de cabañas serala siguiente: Zeus, Demeter, Afrodita, Hermes y Ares serán el equipo rojo, mientras que Poseidon, Apolo, Hefesto, Dionisono, Atenea y Luke serán el equipo azul.

Maldito centauro, estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito, tranquilamente podría haber enviado a John al equipo de mis padres, pero supongo que quería estudiar nuestra reacción al vernos trabajar en equipo con nuestros respectivos padres y estudiar nuestras habilidades, espero por su bien que las gemelas no tengan nada que ver con esto porque el trato del disfraz se acabara.

Nos separamos y nos pusimos las armaduras de nuestro equipo y planeamos la estrategia, o mejor dicho mama planeo la estrategia.

La bandera estará en el islote del arroyo, Percy cuidaras la bandera junto con Luke, Apolos, a los arboles, canto se búho si ven que alguien se acerca, Dionisono, Hefesto y Athenea, atacaremos uno por izquierda, uno por centro y uno por derecha.—el plan era excelente pero recordé que mama tenia una gorra de invisibilidad que era muy útil en mis juegos, ella me la obsequio cuando entre al campamento.

Es un plan magnifico, pero creo que su bandera estará en el puño de Zeus por lo cual nos verán por cualquier lado que lleguemos, sugiero que tomemos la bandera con la ayuda de tu gorra de invisibilidad. Mientras dichas cabinas los distraen. Estoy seguro de que Jason se acercara volando, por lo cual se necesitaran muchos campistas de Apolo en los arboles alrededor de la bandera para lanzarle una red y capturarlo.

Les conté mi plan seguido y detallado, pero todos me miraban con asombro puesto que al parecer nunca nadie mas que Annabeth proponía un plan y nadie se atrevía a contradecirla.

—Wowww… amo este chico, si nadie lo reclama, puedo quedármelo—pregunto Percy como un niño pequeño que encontrado un perrito en la calle—¿Annabeth? ¿tu qué piensas de su plan?

Es genial, pero, ¿Cómo supiste de mi gorra?—Cuestiono con esa mirada que yo conocía tan bien, nunca nada se le escapaba.

He oído rumores supongo…

Esta bien…— se perfectamente que no se lo compro – bien, vamos todos acorde al plan, pero, como tu lo planeaste, aquí esta mi gorra, tu tomaras la bandera, te lo ganaste.

Guauuu… gracias. Vamos a capturar esa bandera.

¡Siiiiii! —Gritaron todos y fueron a tomar sus lugares

Todo iba muy bien yo había tomado la bandera, los de Apolo capturaron a Jason de la forma que les dije, estaba a punto de cruzar el arroyo cuando al otro lado del arroyo veo a John a punto de tomar la bandera mientras mi padre estaba ocupado peleando con la espada con unos 5 campistas de Ares y reteniendo con el agua unas chicas de Afrodita que no querían mojar su cabello por vaya uno a saber que.

Así que pensabas tomar mi bandera, ¿eh John? Pero yo ya tengo la tuya—me burle mientras me lanzaba hacia el blandiendo la espada

Pero al parecer el muy idiota,olvido que no podíamos mostrar poderes y me lanzo carga eléctrica.

¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? Recuerdas el trato de los poderes.- le grite molesto mientras lo empapaba en agua

Mira quien habla, conozco tus planes Luke, esa formación es la misma que usas en casa. La sabiduría no la notan pero cuenta como poder.—y así comenzamos a luchar con la espada, lanzarnos rayos, viento, mini huracanes y chorros de agua.

Técnicamente ningún equipo había ganado aun porque nos encontrábamos peleando en el centro del arroyo cada uno con la bandera contraria en la mano. No notamos que todos nos estaban mirando hasta que una burbuja de agua me atrapo (también al igual que mis hermanas respiro bajo el agua y hablo con los caballos, solo aclaro) y John empezó a levitar en el aire mientras pataleaba, razón por la cual note que no era el quien lo controlaba.

Todos los campistas tenían la mandíbula en el suelo mientras contemplaban el espectáculo frente a ellos

—Percy, Jason, déjenlos ya, solamente estaban peleando con la espada mientras ustedes les lanzaban poderes, no deben meterse en una pelea ajena—regaño Annabeth a los adolescentes que tenían una cara de asombro inimaginable.

—¿Jas? ¿tu estas haciendo algo de todo esto? — pregunto Percy con una expresion que aun no han descubierto palabra para describir

—Desgraciadamente, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. No estoy haciendo nada, estuve todo el tiempo atrapado en esa maldita red..

Esperen, esperen, si ustedes no están haciendo nada quien tiene el poder para detener…— cuestiono Piper mientras volteaba hacia atrás donde el centauro se encontraba con las tres niñas sobre su lomo.

Las gemelas tenían cada una una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras apuntaban con un dedo cada una hacia su hermano. Thalia por otro lado tenia ambas manos extendidas hacia John y parecía estar concentrándose, pero aun así no parecía esforzarse demasiado.

En unos segundos todos los campistas dedujeron que esto lo provocaban las niñas y sus mandíbulas cayeron mucho mas si esto era físicamente posible.

—Esta bien ya fue divertido, suéltenme ya, mostraron de lo que son capaces ahora bájenme, y es claro que no voy a vestirme de Príncipe Azul, rompieron el trato—grite en la burbuja, pero estaba seguro de que solo mis hermanar y mi padre entendieron porque comenzaron a reír como locos, supongo que los demás solamente oyeron _glup…glup…glup._ Dejaron de apuntarme y caí con un golpe seco al piso.

—Cuando digo suéltenme me refiero a que lo hagan despacio— murmure con la cara chata contra el piso. Todo el mundo empezó a reír, incluso Quiron. Desafortunadamente para John la risa desconcentro a Thals y provoco que el cayera al piso con un mismo resultado que el mio.

Amo a mi hermana, amo a mi hermana, amo a mi hermana…- repitió John como un mantra para contenerse de insultar a su hermanita, quien reía incontrolable mente, al igual que sus primas y medio campamento.

Pasado el momento de las risas todo el mundo comprendió la situación, acababan de ver poderes que hasta ahora solo poseían Percy y Jason, por ende las niñas deben ser sus hermanas, al igual que nosotros también deberíamos serlo.

Esto es un problema, debemos evitar que sigan atando cabos, pero cómo. Hay que convencerlos de que no vieron nada, que se lo imaginaron, pero la única que puede hacer algo así es tia Piper con el "encanto de voz", pero no podemos decirle nada, la única que podría hacer eso seria…

—¡Thalia!—grite mientras corría hacia ella, sé muy bien que puede hacerlo, solo necesita concentrarse un poco—Thals necesito que le digas a todos menos a nosotros 4 que nunca nos vieron usando poderes, que solamente fueron Percy y Jason, ¿Puedes hacer eso Thals?—me miro como si quisiera algo a cambio de todo el trabajo que iba a realizar, _Dioses, estas mujeres acabaran conmigo si sigo haciendo todo lo que me dicen_—Si lo haces cuando lleguemos a casa te daré 10 galletas de la abuela Sally.—al oir eso parece que se olvido de la parte se susurrar y grito.

Que sean 15 y tendemos un trato—_Oh santo Hades, ni siquiera sabe hablar completamente todavía pero sabe negociar._

Bien, solo hazlo—conteste llorando por dentro por la perdida de mis amadas galletas.

Concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña niña cerro los ojos mientras relataba que los poderes que vieron solamente fueron Percy y Jason, que ellas solamente estaban mirando y que John y Luke peleaban con espadas torpemente.

Creo que lo hice—Dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo y chocando los 5 con su primo favorito— Cuando lleguemos quiero todas mis galletas de la tia abuela Sally.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a negociar de vuelta sobre el numero de galletas cuando los gritos de nuestros padres nos sorprendieron.

¡Tia Abuela Sally!

¿Por qué Luke y las gemelas manejan el agua?

¿Thalia puede usar el Charmspeak?

¿Thalia maneja el aire y John el rayo?

Los cuatro gritos de papa, mama, tia Piper y tio Jason, respectivamente, me sobresaltaron, como si leyera mi mente Zoe pregunto estupefacto:

¿Cómo no los afecto el encanto de voz?

Thals, pensé que Luke dijo que a los únicos que no afectara fuera a nosotros cinco—le cuestiono Selene a su pequeña prima.

Pero eso hite, a los únicos que no se los adia eramos nosotos, tal vez Quidon, pelo nadie mas—defendiéndose rápidamente y trabándose con las palabras chillo Thalia.

Ella tiene razón, aunque no entiendo porque sabe usarlo todavía, el Charmspeak debería habernos afectado, pero probablemente fue el hecho de que Piper nos enseño a detectarlo no lo hizo, ya que si sabes el truco ya no funciona—nos resolvió sabiamente mama a la discusión comenzada entre las niñas—Ahora si no les importa, ¿podrían explicarnos quienes son y por que poseen mas de 2 habilidades por partes de diferentes padres piadosos?

Mire a mis hermanas, luego a mi primo, que debía tener la misma cara que yo por el hecho de que quedamos al descubierto, y luego de nuevo a las gemelas quienes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. _Esto les va a sonar extraño, pero por Hera, no dejen que cambiemos el futuro y no nazcamos._

Es que… bueno… como decirlo con tacto… ayy dioses, esto es difícil—murmure en voz baja planteándome como decir esto para que no se shockeen, pero al parecer alguien tenia otros planes.

Tenemos mas de 2 poderes porque somos sus hijos—Dijo simplemente y como si nada John.

Yo pensaba decirlo un poco mas despacio, pero supongo que así directo al grano también el una forma, claro, ¡si quieres que les de un paro cardíaco!—sisee a el rubio junto a mi.

En ese momento la cara de los adolescentes paso por alrededor de cuarenta emociones diferentes en tan solo 10 segundos, si eso era realmente posible.

Yo creo que lo entendieron—respondió despreocupado, mientras observaba divertido la cara de nuestros padres, no voy a negarlo, lo que acababa de hacer fue estúpido, pero al mirarlos, es jodida mente gracioso.

Después de alrededor de 10 minutos, en los que los demás campistas se habían ido, aun asimilando el charmspeak y afortunadamente no oyeron la discusión ni notaron los rostros cambiantes de sus amigos, los 4 futuros padres regresaron del estado de shock y casi gritaron al mismo tiempo:

¡¿Sus QUÉ?!

Bien chicos, es mejor que nos vayamos a la Casa Grande para que hablemos mas tranquilos.

_Fin del Flashback_

Creo que eso es todo, así fue como terminamos aquí, quienes somos, las habilidades que poseemos y el porque de ellas. ¿Alguna pregunta?—pregunte al finalizar todo el relato.

En ese momento todos levantaron la mano, incluyendo a John.

—En primer lugar John, cuando digo _alguien_ me refería a uno de ellos, y es segundo lugar por favor dime que quieres y así seguimos con el problema que tenemos—conteste exasperado con la cara entre las manos

¿Qué iba a preguntar yo? Ah… si, en tu historia te falto contar la parte de los prim…- gracias al Olimpo que Sel, Zoe y hasta Thals, descubrieron que estaba a punto de hablar de los primos Nick y Bianca, hijos de Tia Hazel y Tio Frank.

¿De que esta hablando? ¿Nosotros tenemos mas hijos o son hijos de alguien mas?—cuestiono mama chillando la segunda pregunta.

Tranquila, no, no son sus hijos, pero entre menos sepan de el futuro mejor será para ustedes y nosotros—trate, en vano de evitar las preguntas de mis padres.

Jas, te apuesto 100 dracmas a que son hijos de Frank y Hazel—dijo mi papa extendiendo la mano a el hijo de Zeus. Al parecer se pueden aprovechar las pavadas de John para ganar dinero.

Hecho.—acepto—en mi opinión serán los hijos de Leo.

Podemos evitar meter a tia Hazel, y Tios Frank y Leo en esto, ya es bastante problema que sepan de nosotros como para saber de sus otros sobrinos. Volviendo a lo anterior, ¿Qué era lo que querían preguntar?—cuestione antes de que alguien mas apueste sobre nosotros o nuestra descendencia- ¿Por qué no vas tu primero Má?—dije antes de darme cuenta, lo que provoco que ella me mirara estupefacta—perdón, perdón, Annabeth, lo siento mucho, es la costumbre.

Ahh.. yo.. claro—nunca antes he visto a mi mama tan confundida pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez—yo quería preguntar donde viven todos ustedes, es decir, ¿Viven en Nueva Roma o en Nueva York? Por favor dime que diseñe nuestra casa y que es genial.

Bien, no estoy seguro acerca de esto, pero si, tu la diseñaste y efectivamente es genial.

Lo sabia.

En cuanto a donde vivimos, vivimos aquí, en el campamento, solo que en una nueva zona, un poco mas allá del campo de fresas, que se implantara en tal vez unos 2 años, a partir de ahora. Es algo asi como la Nueva Roma griega. Antes de que preguntes si, tu tuviste mucho que ver en los diseños y la distribución de las casas—agregue rápidamente antes de que lo pregunte. Al parecer lei su mente, porque al instante una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.—okey, tu turno Piper.

De hecho, mi pregunta era si alguno de nosotros tenia mas hijos pero ya la has respondido.

Bien, en cuanto a seo, siento mucho no poder decir mas, seria un problema y tal vez algo incomodo para algunos—le conteste rascándome el cuello incomodo al pensar como mirarían a Hazel y Frank sabiendo que tienen 2 hijos y Tio Leo que tiene una hija de 5 años con Calipso llamada Lena.—Cambiando de tema, Percy, Jason,¿preguntas?

¡¿Son buenos con las espadas?!—pregun-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eso no hay duda, yo tengo un poco mas de estilo romano que Luke, pero al parecer aun me gana un poco, nada que un buen relámpago no arregle.

Mentiroso, mi hermano esta años luz por encima de ti con la espada, el que tu uses rayos no significa que le ganes al agua.—Protesto Zoe, fulminando con la mirada a John.

Zoe tiene razón, tu haces trampa, el agua puede bloquearlos, pero aun conduce la electricidad—correspondió Selena.

Lo dicen los que pueden hacer terremotos y mini huracanes—les grito el rubio a las niñas iguales.

No les grites a mis hermanas, podremos hacer eso, pero tu haces tormentas y tornados, eso es mas molesto que el agua—defendí a mis hermanas.

Al observar nuestra discusión, mi padre y tio Jason nos miraban con asombro, Mama y tia Piper solamente pusieron los ojos y se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza, mientras que Thalia, que ya estaba acostumbrada a vernos discutir así, se canso y nos detuvo.

¡Basta! Paren de pelar, me cansaron.—Grito sobre nuestras voces, obviamente usando Charmspeak mientras nos sentaba a todos en nuestras sillas con una corriente de viento.

Arrepentidos, miramos hacia abajo, mientras que Percy y Jason, en ese preciso momento saltaron de sus sillas riendo y enviándolas a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

¡¿Hacen TERREMOTOS?!, eso el lo mas genial que he oído en mi vida, escuchaste eso Annabeth, nuestros hijos son lo máximo, yo ni siquiera se como hacer eso—chillo papa emocionado y saltando de un lado a otro, estaba tan extasiado que la gaseosa que teníamos enfrente empezó a burbujear y hacer olitas—yo ni siquiera se hacerlo…— murmuro un poco medio desainado para si mismo—¡pero aun asi es genial!

Oye, no te preocupes, después de todo fuiste tu quien nos enseño a hacerlo hace unos años, tu podrías hacer temblar toda Nueva York sin agotarte—le dije para animarlo.

Has oído eso Jas. Mis hijos y yo somos lo máximo.

Estas de broma ¿no?, Mi hijo lanza rayos, crea tormentas y tornados, por no hablar de mi bonita hija de 4 años que usa el Charmspeak de Piper y también juega con el viento—ese comentario logro que Thals se sonrojara ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su futura madre, quien la tenia sobre su regazo.—es claro que mis hijos son los mas geniales.

Por su puesto que no, acaso oiste la parte de los terremotos…

¡Basta ya! Los dos—esta vez fue el charmspeak de Piper quien los devolvió a su lugar, también un poco de ayuda de la mirada mortal de Annabeth, y ambos adolescentes se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Por lo visto ya sabemos por quien sacaron los génes de la discusión. También note que tu, Thals tienes un poquito de Piper dentro tuyo.—dijo Annabeth sonriendo a la niña haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo—al parecer yo terminare con 4 Percys—murmuro para si misma. Cuando se recompuso siguió hablando—Si eso es toda su historia, eso nos deja de nuevo con la pregunta con la que ustedes llegaron, ¿Cómo pueden volver a su época?—concluyo con su tono de análisis característico.

En eso yo puedo ayudar—una voz desconocida de contesto desde el pasillo.

Enseguida apareció su dueño, Quiron, quien venia con una sonrisa en su cara.

Encontré el arco del que ustedes hablaban, al parecer, fue construido y desechado por Hefesto, su objetivo iba a ser la teletransportación, pero al parecer algo salió mal o demasiado bien y permitió viajar en el tiempo. En este momento se encuentra en el ático, justo en el lugar que los encontré a ustedes.

Todos parecían muy desanimados por tener que irse, pero muy pronto las gemelas sonrieron y corrieron a abrasar a nuestros padres.

Adiós, nos vemos en 11 años cuando nazcamos—dijeron al unisono.

Lo mismo digo, solo que con migo serán unos 3 y algo—repetí mientras los saludaba.

Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos después—saludaron con un abraso familiar.

Piper se aferraba con tanta fuerza a Thalia que parecía que la joven semidiosa era mas un peluche que su hija.

Te voy a extrañar pequeña yo de ojos azules—dijo besándola en la mejilla y colocándole a caballito de John.—adiós Jason 2—y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su otro futuro hijo.

Adios Má. Nos vemos en 3 años. Bueno, ustedes me verán mas a mi que yo a ustedes, pero tu entiendes.—sacudió la mano.—ah y papa, no le digas a Luke, pero perdiste la apuesta, Nick y Bianca si son hijos de Tia Hazel y Tio Frank, aunque no te desanimes Tio Leo si tiene una hija, pero eso es toda la información que me sacaras. Prepara esas dracmas para dentro de 10 años.—se burlo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ático con su hermana sobre su espalda.

Maldito sea el Tartaro, jodido suertudo…- murmuro Jason mientras pataleaba y Piper se reía de el mientras lo consolaba palmeándole la espalda.

Quiron nos acompaño al ático, nos dio un abrazo a cada uno y nos deseo suerte mientras atravesábamos el Arco del Tiempo, como Selena lo llamo antes de que llegáramos a el.

Con base en dolorosas y sofocantes experiencias pasadas, lo atravezamos uno a uno para evitar el apilamiento. Sel y Zoe fueron las ultimas quienes lo atravesaron tomadas de las manos.

De vuelta en nuestro correspondiente ático, nada parecía diferente a cuando nos fuimos, no es de sorprender, puesto que nadie viene mas aquí, ya que el Oráculo de Delfos sigue siendo Rachael.

En silencio bajamos las escaleras, porque seguro en las cerca de 6 horas que estuvimos fuera nuestros padres nos han estado buscando como locos. Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar me sorprendí de que fueran las 9:45 am, nosotros fuimos a explorar el ático a las 9:30, solamente habían pasado 15 minutos.

Esto es genial, ¿no creen?, acabamos de hacer lo mas genial del mundo y nadie se ha enterado, eso es un poco desalentador si me lo preguntas, pero también significa que no nos castigaran—dije animado codeando a John.

¿Eso crees?—una voz misteriosa dijo desde detrás de nosotros.

Lentamente, como en las películas de terror, nos dimos la vuelta y gritamos cuando vimos a nuestros padres de pie delante de nosotros, todos de brazos cruzados, Mamá y Tia Piper con expresión seria, mientras que los dos hombres tenían una mirada divertida en su rostro.

¿De que estas hablando Má? Nosotros acabamos de terminar de jugar a las escondidas en la segunda planta—dije nerviosamente rascándome el cuello, algo que solo hago cuando no se que decir o como reaccionar.

Si acaban de jugar a las escondidas ¿Por qué te rascas el cuello Luke? Es lo mismo que hace tu padre cuando esta nervioso.—maldito sea el Tartaro, me conoce bien.

Esta bien, tal vez hemos explorado un poco el atico, pero nada mas—John contesto en mi lugar.

Esta vez fue tia Piper quien pregunto.

Y ¿Qué tal estuvo el ático de hace 17 años, había algo diferente en el?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?—grito John.

John, no podemos engañarlos—dijo Zoe al entender lo que pasaba al igual que Selena y yo

Nos vieron hace 17 años—le continué explicando.

Supongo que sacaron cuentas y se dieron cuenta de que hoy era el día que iríamos—finalizo la teoría la gemela rubia.

Cuando terminamos con nuestra teoría, todos los adultos estallaron en carcajadas.

Yo, por mi parte no estoy molesto, gracias a ello el día que Bianca nació gane 50 dracmas mientras que cuando Nick lo hizo gane otras 50.—rio mi padre recordando la apuesta.

Si Percy termino de demostrar lo bueno que es adivinando, déjenme decirles que John, estas castigado una semana—Tia Piper declaro mientras la sonrisa en la cara de el castigado caia.

¿Por qué solo yo, Luke y las chicas también fueron?

Esa parte me toca a mi—intervino mama—Luke, tu solo pasaras dos días castigados, porque recuerdo claramente cuando hace 17 años dijiste que todo fue idea de tu primo, en cuanto a las niñas, ellas no hicieron nada, solo siguieron a sus hermanos y los ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Podría ser peor—consolé a mi primo—al menos no es un mes.

Recuérdenme nunca mas volver a ese maldito ático—gruño furioso entre dientes

Hecho—estrechando mi mano con la de mi mejor amigo tratando de aguantar la risa.

_-_-_-Fin-_-_-_


End file.
